According to the prior art, electrical conduits or liquids, potentially also gasses, are guided into or back out of apparatus, switch gear cabinets, apparatus components or the like.
In order to protect electrical cables from damage, they are guided in cable protection conduits, in general corrugated plastic pipes, for example, into switch gear cabinets. In order to abut the corrugated pipes to the corresponding cupboards and to fasten them thereto, whereby the cable must also not be damaged in the transition regions, fastening elements are used in the prior art which are generally referred to as connection fittings or fittings.
Such fittings are manufactured by way of injection molding at comparatively high cost, and the installation of the fittings on a corrugated pipe and further to a switch gear cabinet poses comparatively large labor demands. Furthermore, this connection technology requires space, and manufacturing tolerances lead to a loss in cross-section with respect to the end opening region of the corrugated pipe. Also, when such connections are to be manufactured liquid or gas tight, this results in much increased manufacturing and installation costs.